Mr & Mrs BrightSide
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: This is a Jay and Emma fic. Emma and Sean are dating, when Emma does something bad....SeanEllie too. Full summary inside. An for sequal!
1. Bad thoughts

_Title:_ Mr. and Mrs. Brightside

_Author:_ Psyc0gurl0

_Disclaimer:_ everything belongs to those crazy cool people at the N.

_Summary:_ Emma and Jay had a drunk night together. Sean has a slight crush on Ellie, Emma and Sean are dating right now, and he doesn't know about Jay and Emma. Ellie and Emma are really good friends, also.

_Couple:_ This is a Sean-Emma-Jay triangle fic. But there is very like Sean and Emma, cause I'm a die hard Emma Jay fan. LoL. Then Ellie/Sean. Also Alex and some other degrassi character that will be revealed later.

_A/N:_ Well, this is my very first Degrassi fic so I hope, you like it. This is really AU since Emma is in the same grade as them, and Ellie and Emma are friends. WEll i hope you enjoy it. Oh and Reviews are really helpful for countinueing. Its also in talking script form.

**Chapter 1 Bad Thoughts**.

_**Emma POV**_

It was only a kiss, well a total make out session. But its not like I like him right? Right I don't i have Sean after like waiting for so long I've finally got Sean back but now I'm making out with Jay Sean's best friend. What's wrong with me? I don't cheat just look how i ended my friendship with Manny SHE cheats, not me! This was all going through my head when i was suppose to be having English, while my boyfriend for 3 months sat beside me. I'm thinking about a totally different guy when I was sitting right next to my boyfriend great.

Sean: So how was the party Emma?

Sean asked me after class

Me: fine thanks

Sean: Emma? were you listening I asked you how was the party!

Jay: great man

Jay looked at me and smirked his usual smirk.

Jay: Nature girl looked like she was enjoying herself. isn't that right.

Me: sure whatever I gotta go bye.

I kissed Sean hard on the mouth looking at Jay the whole time.

I went over to my locker, I was such a bad girlfriend, REALLY bad, I wonder what Ellie would say about it if she knew. But Ellie shouldn't know, I liked Ellie and she was my best friend but Ellie couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Then Alex would just laugh it off, she'd been Mrs Mary Sunshine since she had broken up with Jay.

Besides I couldn't date Jay: 1. we hated each other, 2. he dated Alex. 3. he cheats. A LOT. 4. WE hate each other. 5. Well I can't think of a fifth one right now, but I will later...he is a good kisser though. ECH!

I shook my head, heading to gym. To see Ellie, to not tell Ellie what had happened Friday night. This was only second period and I wanted it to end. I sighed, walking into the locker room. I hurried to get dressed and went into the gym looking for Ellie or Alex.

Ellie: hey Em. How was the party?

Alex: awesome, wasn't it.

I laughed, a forced laugh.

Me: yeah it was great loved it. But I really got wasted.

Alex: I know I saw you.

I could feel the blood draining off my face, Alex knew.

Emma: yeah...

Gym Teacher: everyone we are running a mile today. Get into your groups.

I looked over at Alex, who mouthed 'talk later' to me. I was in deep deep crap if Alex knew.

Alex: why'd you do it?

She asked in our next period together, Spanish.

I shook my head, wanting to curl in a ball.

Alex: I don't really CARE if you did it but why? I mean you have Sean, and...Jay?

I nodded.

Me: it was a total accident, I mean we were drunk and it just sort of...happened you know?

She nodded, he face understanding.

Alex: would you dump Sean for him?

I shrugged, wishing I knew the obvious answer.

Alex: well?

Me: I wish I could tell you something other then I don't know.

She nodded sitting down in the seat as Mrs Gonzales walked in. She droned on for 45 minutes talking about nothing really important. Nothing I didn't know, wishing that she had the answer to my dilemma.

I guess it's really my fault for getting all mixed up with Sean again. We weren't really ever meant to be. Just like, Cole and Phoebe on Charmed. Oh god I'm relating a tv show to my life I've really gotta stop watching those marathons.

The bell rang and I walked to my locker with Alex.

Me: I'm a bad person aren't I?

I asked quietly spinning my locker combination.

Alex: well he is a good kisser, but Em, for your own benefit don't go out with him, he cheats...a lot.

She walked away, having an Alex look on her face.

I looked down at the picture of me and Sean hanging on my locker.

Voice: hey Nelson, how's it going?

I groaned, I didn't even have to look up to know it was HIM.

Me: Jay what do you want?

Jay: a repeat of Friday night.

I rolled my eyes.

Me: never gonna happen.

Jay: you know you said that last year when I made a joke about us getting together...it happened.

I finally looked up at him.

Me: I'm serious. I'm with Sean now and...just don't talk about it.

He looked a little hurt for a second.

WOW me, Emma Nelson had hurt Jay Hogart. My life was turning upside down.

Jay: whatever.

He walked away pushing a 9th grader into the wall as he did.

I looked down forgetting I had to get to MI next...with Ellie.I felt really bad not being able to tell her, but when ever I talked about Sean she got kind of defensive.

Me: hey Ellie.

She looked up from the computer, smiling.

Ellie: hey Em. So how was your talk with Jay.

I froze. She didn't know did she?

Me: what?

Ellie: I saw you too talking as I went to your locker. I didn't want to interrupt so I left without going to you, he looked kind of upset when he left.

I nodded.

Emma: yeah...yeah.

Ellie: what were you talking about?

Emma: um...homework.

She got a strange look on her face.

She didn't believe me and I knew it. Maybe she'd buy it, I hoped she'd buy it.

Ellie: right. So we still up for tonight.

I'd forgot that Ellie was coming over to my house. She had to come over, her mom was in Rehab again, so she'd stay with me.

Me: yeah of course, maybe Sean will drive us.

I noticed she blushed when I said Sean's name.

I smirked, my life was like a soap opera.

Ellie: yeah.

Me: so how are you?

Ellie: I'm good, my group is getting better too.

Me: that's good. Any hott guys?

Ellie: not really. It's kind of hard to thing some ones hott when you know that they have a problem.

I smiled.

Me: yeah?

Ellie: yeah so how was that party I never got full details.

Me: it was fine. We had fun and-----

Mr Simpson: computers on. Today we will be...

I tried to clear my head to maybe, possibly, pay attention in this class. It wasn't working so good.

Before I knew it we were out the door and going to lunch. I got in line with Ellie, looking disgustingly at all the foods. I got spaghetti and a roll. I'd eat when me and Ellie got home. Then we went over to where Jay and Sean sat, chowing down on burgers.

Ellie: well don't let our disgust stop you too.

I smiled rolling my eyes. Those 2 looked disgusting food rolling out of there mouths.

Me: so...

I tried to not look at Jay, But interestingly enough I ended up sitting next to him. My life was really bad.

Me: hi.

He just nodded at me, mouth full.

Sean: so how was Spanish what do we do?

I had fully forgotten everything I had already done today, I'd been thinking so much about Jay that I forgot to write down my homework.

Crap.

Me: uh we...

Alex: have page 56-58 to do in the workbook and finish our projects.

I nodded vigorously slowly eating my noodles.

Me: yeah.

We ate in silence, all 5 of us plus the fat pink elephant that sat next to me. I decided to make conversation.

Me: so you hear about that guy, Rick coming back.

Jay: I did. Man that guys a total psycho

Ellie: he put Terri in a coma. That's scary I really don't like a guy like that coming here.

She shuddered slighty, and the strangest thing happened. Sean put his arm around her, he was comforting her, and I had to laugh.

ELLIE HAD A THING FOR SEAN!

And strangely I wasn't jealous. I was actually kind of happy for her. As that thought struck me I knew what I had to do.

I casually glanced at Jay, who was looking at me. He smirked at me knowing what I was going to do.

Iglanced at Alex who shook her head, giving me warning messages, or atleast trying to. Then I glanced at Ellie who was tryingnot to blush.

Me: Sean canI talkto you for a second.

He nodded and we walked out of the cafe together. I think he knew it was coming.

(A/N: so how'd you like it?I'm sry if there are spelling mistakes I'm a REALLY bad speller. so reviews if you don't mind that much.)


	2. Did you hear?

**A/N:**_I'm glad you all like this story, so thank you lots LOTS LOTS for the reviews. I'm also sorry about the spelling errors, I hope it is better in this chapter. This is all set in the season where Rick comes back and...dies. There will be some of the eppis in the next chapter and so on._

_**Chapter 2**_ **"Did you hear?"**

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They broke up?"

"Who broke up?"

"The Nature girl and Cameron!" "

What? why? How? When?"

"Well she told him they should break up, I'm not sure why but I think because he was into someone else. When I'm not sure."

" Wow! I mean they were Degrassi's golden couple."

"No they weren't, Paige and Spinner, are."

"Well they were a great couple and just got back together, too."

"I know, so know Cameron and the weird goth girl are hanging out a lot, ironically though, nature girl and Cameron are with each other too. It was like they were better as friends."

"Friends with benefits."

"Yeah I guess. So...I wonder if he'd go out with me."

"HA don't make me laugh he likes the weird goth girl."

"I thought you didn't know anything."

"Well Heather just told me last period that Cameron asked the weird goth girl out."

"Isn't that nature girl's best friend?"

"I think, and what a weird match, nature girl and goth girl."

"Yeah, but Cameron and goth girl are weirder, I mean not even a week after they broke up and he's after someone else."

"Makes you wanna think doesn't it. But I heard Nature girl was at a party making out with that guy."

"Who? Which guy?"

"I don't remember...um...Jay! Yeah Jay!"

"NO! They hate each other."

"Well someone told me they were scene making out in a corner, at a party."

"Nature girl cheating? Hardly and with Jay Hogart? Never going to happen."

"Why not? It might, I mean they hang out a lot."

"But with a group."

"So?"

"It doesn't really matter, but wow if those too dated then...I'll do something drastic."

"Like?"

"I dunno, something I'd never do. Since they WON'T GO OUT! They HATE each other, and if they did Cameron would beat Jay up."

"No I think Jay could handle himself."

"Well if Nature girl and Jay start going out then I'll...moon Mr. Radditch. If Sean and Jay get in a fight, I'll ask... Mrs. Kwan on a ...date."

"Ha! You're on."

"But I'm telling you it won't happen."

(A/N: I hope liked this chapter. Please review, its nice to. LoL. thanks for reading.)


	3. The Look

AN: Ok well to answer Felicia's question it was just some random people gossiping about Emma and Sean's break up. I had a little writers block so I'm sorry if that chapter sucked. I'm happy people like the story so far. The next chapter is a retake on Mercy Street. Also it was kind of fast moving this chapter and it's kinda unrealistic I guess so I'm sorry. Also on the characters I hope they aren't OOC. I hate stories when the characters are OOC especially Jay. So I hope this chapter is to your liking and again I am sorry about the spelling errors. This is in Jay's POV.

_**Chapter 3**_ **The look**

_**Jay POV**_

So GreenPeace and Cameron have broken up, strangely and not that I'd admit it to anyone EVER I was happy. I also wondered if she had broken up because of the party or something. But then again after seeing the vampire and Cameron get all touchy feely and crap she came to her senses. Cameron liked someone else. Why? I'm not sure cause Em- I mean GREENPEACE is hott. But I don't like her I was just looking for a good time at the party, but I have to ask myself why I was kinda pissed that she said 'no' to me.

I mean I was ME Jay Hogart, no one said 'no' to me. But I guess greenpeace was like another language, you know? English all your life then all of a sudden you have to take Spanish. Man what was that about? Let me explain again, other girls such as...Amy or Trish or someone are the English, you know, them all and have done...stuff with them. Then Emma, Spanish, walks into your life, all new and unknowing. There that makes more sense.

So back to my main problem, Emma Nelson. Who I don't like, who had just broken up with Cameron, my best friend, they were both taking it real well, actually. So I had to wonder how he'd take, me and nature girl making out at a party. Not well, he still cared about her, you could tell, he'd beat my ass probably, I could take it though.

"Yo! Earth to Jay, come in Jay? Are you gonna eat that?"

I looked over at Cameron, who was smashing a sandwich into his mouth.

"Yeah, I am!" I said almost yelling at him.

He looked at me strangely.

"Hey." I looked up to see greenpeace and Alex.

It was strange to think that they were friends. They hated each other last year, now they acted like they were friends all along. I guess it had something to do with greenpeace's and the slut's fallout, and greenpeace becoming less uptight. Maybe that's how I ended up making out with her, but who knows in this overly dramatic school.

As I was thinking all of this I realized I'd been staring at Emma the whole time.

She smiled a little over at me and I ducked my head, this whole mushy gushy crap was annoying, so I glared at her.

"Hey greenpeace, shouldn't you be not here since you and Cameron broke up."

she glared at me, her eyes lighting up with anger, that angry little spark that always makes me want her more. Not that I wanted her, man, this was annoying, she was annoying.

"No Jay I am still friends with Ellie, and Alex, sadly they hang out with a guy like you." she smiled sweetly at me and dropped her lunch tray down, then sat down on the bench too.

Alex looked back and forth smirking she could tell, I guess, that this would be an interesting lunch period. "So...how's everyone's day going?" she asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes, Alex loved to sugarcoat things.

"Well I was talking to Paige today and she said she wanted to start a campaign against Rick." Emma said turning to Alex.

"Since when do you and Paige talk?" Ellie asked.

"Well in the bathroom she was going on and on about how much she hated Rick and I proposed an idea of a campaign for women who are being abused and----"

"Ms. Save the World is at it again. You shouldn't provoke the freak he'll just go after you, and beat you or something."

she looked at me glaring, maybe cause I interrupted her. "Like you'd care if he beat me Jay." she snarled at me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe I did care, about if he beat her.

"So back to what I was saying before, I have to go help Paige, so I'll be over more like 6:30- ish."

Greepeace said finishing her conversation with Alex. Alex nodded and picked at her food. I knew that look, Alex was mad cause Emma kind of blew her off to hang with Paige. Not that I could blame her, if a girl did that to me I'd be pissed too.

"Hey Alex want to go to the Dot with me after school?" I asked, she looked over at me and shrugged, "Sure why not."

the bell rang having us go out in our different directions. I headed for history, under the watchful eye of Ms. Vice President. Ever since Alex went into student council she's been after me to make sure I go to class, we weren't together but we were still friends, and she got PISSED if I didn't go to class.

I sat through the rest of the day bored out of my mind and only saw Emma a few times, not that I cared that I saw her, she hated me and I hated her. That was all, there was nothing really to the relationship besides me being a little over joyed that she and Cameron had broken up. I couldn't and wouldn't like her, not now and not ever.

* * *

I drove me and Alex over to the dot and we sat down for a little afternoon snack. Ironically Emma and Paige came in talking in whispers, no doubt about the campaign.

I wasn't stupid I saw what was going on at school. People were being really mean to the freak and the teachers weren't really doing anything about it. Mr Radditch was getting mad, but not mad enough to punish everyone, which I doubt he would.

To day was just a weird day. I knew Emma could do a fast campaign, but the same day she was talking about it? Man she was good, she fought for everything she was like the little stubborn Princess who I...had a slight problem with. I don't know if it was, liking her, but even if I did like her, she'd never go out with me.

Alex and me glanced over at them, and Emma waved slightly. Paige and her sat down at a table a few away from ours and started talking with Spinner, Jimmy, basically Paige's little popular crew.

I went back to talking to Alex about cars. Nothing really spectacular happened till their table became all quiet. Me and Alex glanced over there and saw that Emma had tripped Rick with her foot. Rick got up and proceeded to go over to Emma, a strange look in his eye.

I don't know what came over me but I got up and grabbed him. "That's it freak it's on."

I pushed him outside behind the restaurant hearing Emma scream after me the entire time.

I took his glasses off and put them on, man he had bad vision "Number 1 violence is not the answer."

he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Number 2, no one cares." I punched him in his stomach as Emma screamed for me to stop, before she could come in-between us I took his glasses and stomped on them.

"What is your problem?" Emma asked coming in-between me and the freak.

She looked really pissed I knew this wasn't how I was suppose to act around the girl I liked. Woaw woaw woaw the girl I liked? Hell I hated her, so why'd I feel like my insides were dancing around when she looked at me like that? And whyd I feel SLIGHTLY bad I did that?

"My problem is the freak." I answered growling at Rick.

I looked behind her shoulder at him, he was looking at Emma as though she had just pulled him up off a cliff, as if she'd just saved his life. Maybe she did, I mean, I could do some damage.

I rolled my eyes at her, she was so annoying sometimes. I was getting pissed again, maybe it wasn't just her this time though, maybe it was Rick, looking at her that way.

"Just leave him alone Jay." she muttered quietly looking into my eyes.

I back off smirking. "Whatever, Alex if you want a ride home I'm leaving." I didn't wait for her answer and it didn't matter anyways cause she stayed with Emma.

I drove as fast and far away from the Dot as I could. That look Emma had given me was starting to freak me out, cause if she had asked that in the same tone of voice, and the same look, and if I wasn't in that mood, I might've done just what she asked. That was the thing that scared me the most out of the whole day. Not Rick almost hurting Emma, Not Emma never seeing the real me, and not Alex choosing Emma over me. It was the thing that I would do anything if she just through that look my way. The please please look, the vulnerability. I think that was the day that I had finally given in, I had a minor crush on Emma Nelson.

So God help me.

(A/N: I haven't seen Mercy Street in awhile so i can't really remember what happened, I mean there conversations. I hope you like it and I thank each reviewer that has reviewed me. Hope this is enough for ya.)


	4. Why'd I say Yes?

_A/n:_ Thank you thank you thank you. for the reviews. i was starting to think no one liked this story anymore. lol. So a little note in this chapter, Chester came earlier in this story then on the show. Also this is Emma's POV. And this is between Islands in the Stream and Mercy Street. ALSO sry for all the spelling errors if there are any. and thank you again for all the reviews, they are amazing! enjoy.

_Chapter 4_ **Why'd I say Yes?**

_Emma's POV_

I walked down the halls, it'd been a couple of days since the whole Rick-Jay thing, and I was still kinda confused about it. Jay seemed like he was kind of guarding me, when I tripped Rick and he came over there, but...I dunno.

I hate Jay, well ok that's not true, ever since that whole party I had a MINOR crush on him, nothing really...big. If I kept telling myself that then it wouldn't be really big. I bet I just have a minor crush on him since he was a really good kisser, but I wasn't sure.

I stopped at my locker digging through it to find some of my books when I overheard a conversation from Manny and some other girl.

"So, what exactly happened?"the girlasked.

"Well, I heard Rick hit Emma and Jay started beating him up right in the middle of the Dot!"Manny said practically yelling.

I rolled my eyes, where did some people get their information? Paige? Ha that's probably true, since Paige is the gossip queen.

"Really? Wow, I didn't know Jay and Emma had a thing going on."

"Dating? Emma and Jay? hardly, but they hang with the same people."

I shook my head, I wondered when they'd realize that I was standing right there.

"Hey Em!"

I turned around pleased to see Ellie, even more pleased to see Manny and the other girls face when they realized I was just right behind them, when they were talking about me.

"Hey El. What's up?"

"Boring Monday morning." she answered.

"Hey so, How's Sean?" I asked suggestively.

She smiled shyly, back at me. "He's fine we're fine, well, not that there IS a WE. I mean I wish he'd ask me out already, but of course... nope. Nope Nope." she sighed and looked down at her feet.

I took another book out of my locker debating what to say to her, next. "Well give it time, I mean, maybe he wants to get to know you...better."

I closed my locker, and started walking down the hall with Ellie.

"Maybe, I just hope he doesn't want that, lets just be friends crap." she sighed and I felt bad for her.

"He'll come around, don't worry."

We separated going to our separate classes.

I walked into my English class and sat down, immediately I felt someone look at me and I looked up, not surprised to see Chester.

"What do you want?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, Emma, I was wondering what you were doing Friday night?"

I thought for a minute, and stalled, usually me, Ellie and Alex did something but I wasn't sure, this Friday. Since Alex had to work and Ellie was already staying over... "Why do you wanna ask me out, Chester?"

he laughed a little, blushing. "Well...you see, Emma, I well...yes."

I sat back in my chair thinking about if I should go out with Chester when I was still, well HAD a crush, a minor crush on Jay.

"Don't worry I know you just broke up with Sean, so I won't pressure you, so how about I come sit with you at lunch and you tell me."

I nodded as Ms Kwan walked in looking happy as usual. Should I go out with Chester or not? On one hand I liked Jay and maybe, MAYBE Jay would get jealous. Then again a jealous Jay led to a big fight. Atleast that's what happened with Sean. On the OTHER hand, Chester was nice and a good friend, one date couldn't hurt, right?

* * *

I walked into the lunch room with Alex by my side, she was talking anxiously about a music band, that she was going to see on Saturday.

"So you are going to go see the, who are they called again?" I asked getting into line.

"Coheed and Cambria." she answered excitedly.

I nodded getting a tray.

"So, I was asked out by, Chester." I said taking a plunge.

She glancedat smirking. "And are you going out?"

I shrugged. " I well...Alex about that Party----"

"Oh god, Em, you are telling me that you might have a crush on JAY?" she said shaking her head.

I glanced around me, worriedly. "Yeah, well, maybe, I don't know, I mean, he's a good kisser, but...I don't know."

I took out some cash as we went to pay for our meals.

"Look, Em, just go out with Chester, Jay isn't the...best boyfriend. Just go on one date and see if you like it."

I nodded as we went to sit at our usual table, as Ellie and Sean talked, smiling at each other, as if there was no one else. We sat down as Jay came to join us.

"Hello, fellow students." he said in a bored voice.

You could tell right off the bat he was pissed off, about what I don't know.

"Why are you pissed?" I asked.

He sneered at me and through himself in the seat across from me.

"Why do you care, Greenpeace, last time I checked we hated each other." our whole table was silent as we ate.

Noise was all around us, but we were probably the quietest table. Alex looked back and forth between me and Jay. Ellie was starring at Sean, and Sean was eating and looking at Ellie.

I had almost forgot that Ellie didn't know about me and Jay. I'm a bad friend, I know, but I just figured she had her own stuff going on, and well Alex was the only one that knew, maybe, that was why she was glancing at us both intent on finding out something, what, I didn't know. Wow I really didn't know anything today, what was worng with that picture?

"So..." I said finally breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at me and I immediately clammed up again.

"How's everyone's, Monday?" Ellie finished off.

Jay shrugged. "The freak is getting on my last nerve." he muttered, no one asked who he was talking about. But me and Alex turned to look where Rick was, he and Toby were sitting with each other, and I was surprised to find him starring AT ME!

Just then though Chester came over and sat on the other side of me.

"Hey Em. So are you ready for the question again?"

I could feel Alex tense up, and I felt Jay look at us. I even felt Ellie and Sean turn towards us.

"Um, yeah sure, Chester." I smiled.

Jay looked back and forth. "What are you gonna ask her?" he snarled.

Chester looked at him, and I saw a little fear rush through his face. "Well I'm gonna ask her to go on a date with me, of course."

Our table went even more silent then before. I don't know why Ellie was quiet all of a sudden, but then when I looked over at Jay I knew why.

Jay looked like he was going to lunge across the table and kill Chester, Sean looked a little taken aback by Jay, and Chester's question. Alex just looked a little nervous as she looked at all of us.

It took all of my energy to not look back at Jay, because if I looked at Jay again I think I wouldn't have said yes.

"Sure Chester, pick me up at 6." he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He got up and quickly left, mostly I think, because of the look in Jay's eyes.

We were silent the rest of lunch.

Later as we walked out of the lunch room, Alex turned to me, "I think I take back what I said before, I don't think you should have went out with Chester, because now, Jay might kill him."

I looked at her a little confused. "Jay kill Chester, why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Emma! Jay has a thing for you. Duh!" with that she went off shaking her head, heading to her next class.

I stood still in the spot that I had stopped in. Jay like ME? Alex must be on some kind of drug. Because Jay liking me is crazy, behind crazy, it's outrageous. It's impossible. But when I glanced at Jay who was shoving people out of the way and hitting locker. I had a sudden thought. Maybe Jay did like me. Maybe we could date. But now what happened with Chester? Why did I say yes?

(A/n: So? good? Bad? please review and tell me your opinion. The faster the reviews the more I update.)


	5. Jealous?

A/n: wow I didn't think I'd get such a good response. I'm glad I could update since I had to stay at school till 5! ech! So here is chapter 5 I hope hope hope that this is a good chapter, and hope the spelling mistakes aren't TOO bad.

Chapter 5 Jealous?

"So how was the date?" Ellie asked, as she saw Emma come downstairs at 12 on Friday night, or Saturday morning depending on how you look at it.

Emma shrugged, taking off her earnings. "It was...ok I guess I mean..." Emma stuttered over something nice to say about Chester. "He...nice." she sighed and changed into her pajamas.

"But boring?" Ellie asked quietly, turning a page in the magazine. Emma nodded solemnly.

"Yeah I mean, he's just kind of...predictable. You know? I mean, he jokes, which get a little annoying after awhile, and he was just kind of predictable in the things he said, and when he said them they sounded...fake." Emma sat on her bed and looked at Ellie.

"El, can you keep a secret?" Emma asked quietly.

Ellie nodded putting her magazine down.

"Well...Ellie I kind of, I like...someone."

Ellie smirked, "who?"

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. "Jay."

she whispered. Ellie smiled. "Who?"

"Jay." Emma said a little louder.

"Who?"

"JAY!" Emma screamed.

Then looked at Ellie who was laughing.

"You're So mean!" Emma yelled hitting the red-head.

"But you're still friends with me." Ellie smiled calming down.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Emma reached over and turned her lamp off.

"Ok." Ellie said getting under the covers too.

* * *

Emma walked in on Monday morning trying to avoid Chester. She and Ellie left really earlier to avoid him. She walked up to her locker and groaned when she saw Jay standing there leaning against it.

"So...how was the date?" he asked causally.

Emma shrugged, then an answer popped out before she could stop it. "Boring." she covered her mouth and looked at him.

"I mean it was fun I was never bored."

"You're a REALLY bad liar." the bad boy said laughing.

Emma rolled her eyes and took a deep breath in. "Fine you caught me I was bored."

"Well that's good."

"How's that good?" Emma asked, suspiciously. Jay smirked.

"Just is, Greenpeace, better be off to class now."

"Jay?"

"Bye greenpeace." Emma huffed then headed to first period.

* * *

Emma sat down at the lunch table and looked at Ellie and Sean, she starred at them intently, trying to comprehend what they were doing to each other.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

Ellie put the spoon down and looked at Emma glowing. "Well I'm feeding Sean, of course."

Emma shook her head and sarcastically replied. "Of course."

Ellie smiled not catching the sarcasm and went back to feeding Sean.

Alex came to join them along with Jay at that moment. Alex looked back and forth between Emma's disgusted face, Sean's embarrassment, and Ellie's glowing. "What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"I'm feeding Sean." Ellie said promptly. Alex nodded trtying not to smirk.

Jay let out a hollow laughed. "Cameron's WHIPPED." he all but shouted.

Sean glared at him and gently put Ellie's hand down. "Later, El."

Ellie looked down and across at Emma, who shrugged and turned to look at Alex.

"So Cameron, you coming to the Ravine?" Jay asked digging into the gross stuff they called food. Sean shrugged not looking at Ellie.

"Dunno, man." Jay shoveled some stuff in his mouth and nodded, casting a look at Emma.

"So you here about the honeybees?" Alex asked smirking.

"Yeah, they broke up." Ellie said, eating a little of her sandwich.

"But do you know WHY?" Alex asked looking at Emma, who shrugged watching Jay eat with disgust written all over her face.

"Because of Manny." Emma tore her eyes off of Jay and looked at Alex.

"What did Manny do?" "She and Spinner were getting PRETTY cozy." Alex nodded in a you-know-what-I-mean look. Emma scrunched her noise up.

"Well, that's interesting, Greenpeace was friends with the school slut, isn't high school interesting?" Jay asked laughing.

Emma sent a glare over at him. "She's not...fine whatever, this is hersecondcouple she's broken up...but that doesn't make her a...slut." Emma finished lamely.

Alex rolled her eyes, "you're blind, she's a total attention----"

"MANNY!" Emma said in an overly cheery voice. Manny had come and sit with them today.

Ellie looked at her a little disgusted, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I just thought I'd come sit with Emma today, I mean, she IS my friend and well...I need one right now." Manny shrugged and bit into her sandwich.

"So Emma how are you?" Emma shrugged looking at Alex who was sizing her up.

"Hey Manny could you leave we were kind of talking about something important." Alex asked in a kind voice, Jay smirked at her.

Manny looked down a little hurt. "Ha Emma I don't really think you're friends like me, much." she laughed a little nervously.

Emma looked at everyone around the table, Ellie was looking at Manny disgusted, Alex was smirking at her, Sean was looking at his lunch trey, and Jay was looking at her.

"Hey Manny, how about we do something later, you know, just us and you well...leave." Emma said smiling a soft smile.

"No! Emma, don't have her come over, 1 she might steal Sean and 2 I'm staying over." Ellie said looking at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes and looked back to where Manny was sitting, but she was gone, just a black-haired girl ran off sniffing a little.

"why would she steal Cameron?" Jay asked. "are you too dating?" he added looking at Sean.

Sean countinued to look down. "Man after all----"

"Jay shut up!" Sean then got up to leave, leaving the 3 girls looking at him.

* * *

I can't believe I had to kiss Toby, Emma thought as she walked down the hall, as school ended. I can't believe you kissed Rick too, she silently added. As she walked outside to find a ride or else walk home she came face to face with Jay.

"What was that about?" he asked as she came up to his car to ask for a ride home.

"What was, what about?"

"You and the freak, AND Isaacs."

Emma looked at him strangely then a bell went off in her head. "Oh you mean when I kissed them?"

"Yeah! Are you turning into Manny or something?" he asked his voice raising.

Emma looked at him funny, "what is your problem! It was a bet, one, and two, it was nothing, you're acting weird, as if you and me were dating!" Emma got in his car and waited 'till he got in.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he got in too.

"Getting a ride home from you." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Emma, I'm not driving you home and we aren't dating."

"Well then why did you start yelling when you found out I kissed Toby and Rick?" he shrugged, "I dunno I was just...jealous."

she looked over at him, smiling. "Really? You were jealous over Rick and Toby."

He rolled his eyes and glared straight ahead as he started the car.

"Don't get used to it Nature girl, I don't like you or anything."

"Uh huh." was all she said as they drove towards her house. "Whatever you say Jay."

(A/N: reading this chapter again it was very OOC. Right? well I think so. So how was it?)


	6. Pukey Party

A/n: Sorry It's taken me so long to write. And I'm sorry the last chapter was OOC. I'm glad for the reviews, and chapter 6 will be up now. Hope you like it.

_**Chapter 6**_ **Pukey Party**

_Jay's POV_

The music was blasting the house smelled like smoke and the girls were Hot, with a capital H. But I couldn't stop thinking about the little tree-hugging blonde. Sure I had a little, I repeat a LITTLE crush on her, but really she didn't mean that much to me. she was just hot, feisty, and witty, but really that was it.

I went over with Cameron to go get a drink. I didn't get him lately, he was all over the vampire one minute then barely talking to her the next. I didn't get why he just didn't get with her, she liked him and he liked her SOME people didn't have that luxury. So since they liked each other why didn't they just get together? At least she liked him and was willing to FEED him, (who feeds there other not even the ex-honeybees did that crap)

"Awesome Party, huh?" I said looking around again.

Cameron shrugged, "yeah, I guess, but I feel bad for Ellie I mean..." he got quieter as the sentence went on till all I heard was loud music.

"Listen Cameron, you like the vampire so why don't you get with her? She liked you! Why are you acting so weird about this?" I asked taking a sip of beer.

He shrugged then thought about it a little while. "Well I guess 2 reasons, It's weird dating your ex's best friend. I mean me and Emma were in love, now I'm dating the best friend it's weird, I don't know how Emma would react if she found out we were dating."

I looked down wincing a bit, how would Cameron react when he found about the little party awhile back? Not good I'm guessing.

"Then 2, I din't know, I guess I'm a little scared. I like Ellie but what if something...bad happened, man, she used to cut."Sean shook his head, I looked at him a little bit after that.

Sean was always the more feelings guy then me. Most people didn't even believe I had feelings. I usually liked it that way, till Emma came along...but that's a different story.

Speaking of the little tree-hugger, "Hey speak of the devil." I muttered, looking at the girl coming up to us.

Sean turned around just in time to see Emma...and Ellie...and Alex.

"Oh look, Ellie, I't Sean!" Alex said with mock-surprise, then pushed her to Cameron.

I rolled my eyes, Alex didn't know when to but out sometimes.

"Hey look, Emma, It's Jay!" then proceeded to push Emma to me.

I glared at Alex as she skipped off to find someone for her liking.

"Hey." I said sipping the beer again and glancing at her, she looked good, with sparkly stuff on her eyes and shoulders. She was wearing jeans and heels, with a hott t-shirt. She looked mostly like she always did at parties...like the last party.

"Hey, Jay." she said smiling.

"Want a drink." I said trying to make conversation, then I noticed that Cameron had left us.

I groaned a little, I thought he was having trouble over the vampire? Now he's leaving me for her? Some friend he was.

"No I don't drink."

I rolled my eyes. "There's water, you know."

We went into the kitchen and went into the fridge. She looked around, for something to drink, while I scooped out the place. I saw Ellie and Sean talking in a secluded place. I saw Alex and...Craig! Talking! Then Ashley looking a little jealous at them. I saw Paige looking depressed, I assume still over her break up with the meat loaf, and Hazel and Jimmy dancing a little.

Emma came back up to my side holding a beer. She shrugged as I looked at her, wondering if she was going to really drink that, then I remember I've seen her drunk before, it wasn't a very pretty site too.

"Nothing else to drink!" she yelled as Craig and his band started playing. I nodded, not wasting my breath on an answer.

"I figured what could it hurt to just have one." she continued. I shrugged watching her down half the drink in a gulp.

* * *

Apparently it could do a lot, Emma got drunk, REALLY drunk. I'm talking New Years drunk, and sadly I had to take care of her.

After 5 beers (I wasn't really counting at the time, since some ladies were dancing with me. She told me later) she puked all over my shoes as I was about to ask her to dance. She started crying then too, it wasn't the best party I've been too, but it was nice seeing Emma not in perfect mode.

So she got drunk and puked all over my shoes, by the way I have HOLES in my shoes, too. I'm driving her home as she cries.

I guess the only reason I got stuck driving her home was because, Alex was off with who knows who, and Ellie and Sean were no where to be found. So I'm driving Emma home as she quietly looks out the window.

"How are you feeling?" I asked not looking at her.

"Great Jay I just puked all over your shoes."

we are quiet for the rest of the drive.

"Thanks." she says getting out and stumbling to her window. Then she thinks better of it and comes back in the car to kiss me fast on the lips.

"Sorry, I probably taste like puke...but you were sweet and deserve something."

"If I wanted something then I'd rather have a car, or a..." I trailed off, seeing her look.

"Look, just thanks, and I'm sorry about your shoes."

I shrugged looking at her. She smiled and got back out of the car, heading back into her house.

I stared after her making sure she got into her house, she didn't taste like puke, she tasted like strawberries and beer.

(A/n: how was it? good or bad? too OOC not OOC?)


	7. Lunch Time Awkwardness

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm also sorry that the last chapter was OOC. I hope this one is better. Thanks for the reviews though! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 7** _Lunch Time Awkwardness_

"What happened to you on Friday?" Emma asked as she walked up the steps on the Monday after the party.

She hadn't seen Alex all weekend, and Ellie really didn't come home till late Sunday night after Emma was asleep.

Alex came up to Emma looking really excited. "Guess who I hooked up with!" Alex said with a smirk.

Emma shrugged, not really caring she had her own problems to deal with like...Jay and her puking accident and lets not forget the kiss.

"Ummm. Hmmm who?"

"Craig Manning!" Alex said her smirk growing into a grin.

Emma's mouth dropped open and she gagged on a bit of her poptart she had grabbed after running out of the house. Emma coughed as Alex went on and on about how good a kisser Craig was, then Alex looked down realizing Emma was practically purple, then she slapped her on the back thinking it'd help. Finally the coughing died down as Emma looked at Alex through watery eyes.

"Craig? Craig as in lead singer of Downtown Sasquatch Craig? As in Manny dated him Craig? The Craig?"

Alex rolled her eyes as Emma went on and on.

"Yes! Greenpeace Craig, that Craig. And don't remind me of the whole Manny thing, that was gross!"

Alex cringed as they walked up the school steps together, looking for Ellie, she hadn't come to school with Emma she was off with Sean.

"Wow! You and Craig that's...major!" Emma said trying to be happy for her friend.

Alex nodded.

"I know! And the best part is, he's a really good kisser and totally knows what to do with his hands!" Alex practically yelled.

Emma cringed, that was WAY to much info she needed to hear. "Um...thanks for that info, that I really didn't need." Emma shook her head turning to go to her locker.

"So...uh...it's ok that he is gonna sit with us at lunch right?" Alex asked looking down and scratching her neck, Emma shrugged.

"Sure why do I care?" Emma said turning to her locker, her good mood wasn't that good anymore, actually her whole day wasn't how it was suppose to go.

Alex left to get to class but was immediately replaced by Ellie.

"Hey! Where'd you go Friday night?" Ellie asked smiling.

"Um...I wasn't feeling to good. Where were you?" Ellie blushed, and looked down smiling.

" um...me and Sean talked. And...did some other stuff." Ellie said blushing again.

At that time Sean came over and kissed Ellie, "Hey! You two how are you guys?" he asked smiling a little too much.

Emma looked back and forth between the two, they were more sickening then they were before. Emma rolled her eyes then glanced back at the two lovebirds. Ellie was looking up at Sean with a sweet and sappy smile on her face while Sean had the same sick expression on his face. There was something defiantly wrong with this picture, those two were so HAPPY.

Emma cringed then muttered a goodbye as they still stared at each other in that sickening way. What was the world coming to? And why was Emma the most miserable and having the worst love life? She was miss perfect! She could bounce back but all of a sudden she was having bad thought, bad thoughts included having Jay in them. Something she hated.

* * *

She hadn't seen him all day and Emma was starting to wonder if he was here, or if he just skipped class. She sat down at their usual table and watched Ellie and Sean stare at each other with the same sickly sweet faces.

Emma rolled her eyes till she saw a backwards baseball cap and sunglasses out of the corner of her eye.

"Jay!" Emma said in a happy voice, she really didn't mean to say it in, she wanted the 'hey' to come out in a bored voice.

"Hey." Jay said smirking at her.

"How are the two lovebirds?" Jay asked looking at them with a disgusted look.

"They are as sicking as ever." Emma said looking at him.

"How are you? When I left Friday you were still a little drunk." Jay asked accidently letting a note of concern enter his voice.

Emma smiled, "I'm fine. Really, thanks for caring."

"Don't get used to it." Jay said digging into his food.

They looked up as Alex and Craig took a seat at the table. "What's he doing here?" Jay muttered to Emma.

Emma looked at him. "He's Alex's new...friend, I guess, they hooked up."

Jay nodded.

They watched the two couples interact and they felt oddly uncomfortable, as if they had walked into a PDA convention or something. Emma felt as if her and Jay should be a couple or something.

"So...this is weird." Emma muttered.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jay said back to her in the same quiet voice. Emma nodded, what could it hurt skipping a couple of classes.

"Yeah, actually I would." Emma and Jay walked out of there, without anyone noticing them.

(A/n: SO? sry for any OOCness. Lol. sry it took so long and i hope you enjoy it.


	8. Compassion is all you need

**A/N:** Thanks alot for all the reviews and I'm sorry if I sound crazy about thiss OOC thing. So nevermind for this chapter I will skip that part. Lol. This chapter is a remake of Time Stands Still Part 1, I don't really remember everything that had happened in that eppi since I haven't seen it in awhile, so excuse anything that didn't happen. lol. Enjoy chapter 8.

**Chapter 8** _**Compassion is all you need**_.

_Emma's POV_

I don't know why I joined it, sure my step dad was in charge and I did it out of pity, but really I don't know why I joined. I looked at the three boys in our Trivia group.

There was Jimmy the Joke, Rick the freak, and Toby the nerd. I just love thinking of my friends like that, I thought sarcastically. I actually kind of enjoyed it...key word there KIND of.

But I guess it was worth it, if we won we get a trophy and it would look good on an application. Also it sort of kept my mind off of Jay. He seemed to really like being in my mind these days and the Trivia kept him out of it. I don't know why he liked being in there, since well we used to hate each other, but I guess after all the parties were we end up making out it totally changes everything, plus cutting school last week.

I walked out of the room with the other 3 people and were stopped with Alex, Sean, Spinner, and Jay looking royally pissed that Rick was there.

"What's your problem, man?" I heard Spinner ask as I looked at Alex and Jay.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked looking or at least trying to look innocent.

"You know what we are talking about, Freak! You spray painted our cars!" Jay said stepping forwards looking menacing, as always.

"I-I-I,----"

"leave him alone, Spinner, Jay." Jimmy said steeping forward.

I looked back and forth watching everything going on, why did Jimmy stand up for Rick?

"Come on, Rick." Jimmy pushed forward and I followed them, I don't know why, because Spinner gave me a dirty look and Jay's look wasn't that far off.

What was I doing, hanging out with Rick, I knew Jay hated him, and oddly enough I wanted Jay to like me, so what in god's name was I doing?

* * *

The next day I walked up the steps. It was the day! The big one the game show! And I was excited, who wouldn't be I was going to be ON TV! Yeah!

So why did I fee like something bad was going to happen? Oh yeah, now I know because Alex and Jay were talking in hushed voices at lunch, so I really had no one to talk to since Craig was for once sitting with his friends.

Since Alex and Craig hooked up they have been inseparable, and Alex insists it's just cause he is a good kisser. I think it's something more, since I talked to Craig yesterday, for...I don't remember. Oh wait, to ask where Jimmy was so we could set up another study session.

So, I was talking to him and Craig asked about Alex, I knew he really liked her. I wasn't sure why, because from before then I really didn't think they had ever even TALKED to each other.

But I guess I can't be the one to talk, I mean, I WAS "hanging out" or something with Degrassi's local delinquent so...I'm a hypocrite, I know.

So as I walked up the steps I heard my name being called and I turned around, it was to my not surprise, Rick.

"Hey Rick." I said trying to be polite.

He smiled and whipped hair out of his eyes. "So, you excited?"

I nodded looking behind him and seeing Jay, I smiled and I think Rick thought I was interested because the next question totally through me off.

"So Emma, after the game do you wanna go out...like on a date?" he asked shyly looking down.

I glanced at him then at Jay who had heard the whole conversation, and was looking rather...pissed. "Hey Geek! Leave my girlfriend alone." Jay said then pushed him out of the way and tugged my inside after him.

Girlfriend? Since when was I his girlfriend? He then proceeded to PUSH me into a closet and close it behind us.

"Sorry, about the girlfriend thing, but you looked like you didn't want to really go on his date." Jay said leaning against the door.

I looked at him, did I really look that desperate to not be going on a date with a psycho? Good thing Jay recognized the look, I didn't want to put Rick out, who knows what he could have done.

"If he causes you anymore trouble I'll take care of him." Jay said smirking at me, and I couldn't help feeling a little touched by that.

So I guess that's why I kissed him, and maybe that's why it turned into...more then a kiss. More like making out...Till our bell rang to get to class, and I rushed off, looking very disheveled.

* * *

I walked into a room where we were suppose to meet before the show to get ready, you know, to do something to NOT puke.

I saw Rick in the corner and went up to him, he looked sad and I had compassion after...well after being in a closet with Jay...which I liked...a lot.

"Hey, Rick." I said smiling down at him, he looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Hi, Emma." he said back and took a sip of water.

"So uh you excited?" I asked smiling down at him.

He nodded, then looked up at me, "why would you date him?"

"Date who?"

"Why would you date, Jay? Jay of all people?" he asked finally exploding, I took a small step back, and tried to smile.

"Um...I have to go get ready...good luck." I said.

After a little while, Snake came in and we had to go in front of the whole world. Well ok, in front of Degrassi, and I was surprised to see Jay and Alex there. Huh, weird.

We were up there and it was so exciting. I was standing next to Rick and he kept looking over at me every time we got a question right. I really had never seen him this happy, and I guess it was good to see him this happy, he deserved it...on some level, I guess.

But there was a step to far when I grabbed his hand in a FRIENDLY way and when he wouldn't let it go. Thankfully Jay wasn't paying attention...or so I hoped.

We got into a tie and Jimmy was originally suppose to go into the death round but instead Rick did. Rick was answering every question right and I was so excited we were going to win!

But then all of a sudden, after he finished, yellow paint and feathers came down from the ceiling and covering Rick from head to foot.

I gasped and covered my mouth while everyone else starting cracking up, I knew who did it I didn't even have to look into the audience. I wished they didn't do it even though I knew, that's why they were here, not for me, just to see Rick get humiliated. It was embarrassing and Rick ran off of the stage, probably crying.

So I ran after him with the trophy. I ran up to him and turned him around by the hand, I felt really bad for him, I mean, he was happy.

"Rick, here I thought you should have this."

He looked down and then looked back up at me, and smiled, then he took the trophy and pulled me against him to kiss me, getting yellow paint feathers all over my new outfit.

"Ech! Rick what are you doing?" I yelled finally pushing him away from me.

I was pretty sure I was shrieking and screaming because he looked hurt, and frankly I didn't care.

"I-I thought you liked me, forget Jay, Emma come be with me."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Come be with him? Come ON! I hated him, well not hated, I felt bad for him.

"Rick! I felt BAD for you! I never liked you. I will NEVER like you!" I gave him another disgusted look and ran to the nearest bathroom, bumping into someone on the way there.

"WHAT?" I screamed stumbling back, I looked up and saw Jay looking down at me, with a weird expression on his face.

"Em—"

"Don't talk to me." I said wipping tears away, then pushed past him and ran into the bathroom to be met by Alex.

Soon coming in to see what was the matter.

"Em..." she said looking at me in the mirror. I looked back at her while I tried to get all of the yellow crap off my shirt.

"What?" I asked gruffly back. I looked horribly, mascara running and eyes huge and red.

"What happened?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I shrugged, "nothing happened Alex..nothing at all, I'm fine."

(A/n: So how was it? Please review)


	9. My Heart Stands Still

**A/n:** Sorry it has taken me so long to update but, I had some wirters block one, and two I sorta am kicked off the computer, I'm sorry, but don't worryI will update as much as I can. Chapter 9 is a remake of the second part of time stands still. I hope you enjoy and thank you tons for all the reviews also. I am sry if I got some of the facts wrong in this and the last chapter.

**Chapter 9** _**My Heart stands still  
**_

**Emma's POV**  
I'm not sure what happened, after I left the bathroom all I know was that I avoided Jay like the black plague. I knew he was mean and I knew that he'd probably do something humiliating to someone I knew, but really now, did he have to do that to Rick. Sure I didn't help matters when I screamed at Rick but...I still felt bad for him.

So I avoided Jay, and in the process Alex, who I knew probably helped him, since she was VP and all. So after I went to the bathroom I tried to go on with my regular day, key word there TRIED, I didn't really succeed. I figured Rick went home after the whole thing, so I wasn't really worrying about him, I was just afraid someone would find out he tried to kiss me, it wasn't for popular reasons just...he scared me with that look, and people would blame me if he did anything weird.

All these thoughts ran through me at lunch as me and Ellie sat alone outside. Sean was working on fixing Jay's car, Alex was probably off with Craig, and Jay, I didn't care where he was as long as he wasn't with me.

We were quiet I shot down every conversation starter that Ellie tried to do.

"Hey." I finally said, she looked at me.

"Look it's Rick, I thought he left." I said.

Ellie looked over at him as he walked up the stairs a little stiff and tried to ignore the pointing and laughter. He still had feathers and paint on him, he looked determined and scary. I had the odd feeling that something weird was going on and I made a decision not to go by him.

"I can't believe that someone would do that, I mean, I know people don't like him but...he's still a person." Ellie muttered bitting into a tuna sandwich.

"Yeah." I muttered going back to my own lunch. We were silent for the rest of the meal, this time we both didn't want to talk, as everyone buzzed with insults about Rick. It was getting harder and harder not to feel bad for him.

* * *

I was in the hallway at my locker, me and Toby were the only ones there, till Sean came. He looked at me and went up to me, as I tried to pretend I hadn't seen him. He was the closet to Jay I was going to get today, hopefully.

"Em, What's up? You've been weird all day."

I looked at astonished, wasn't he and Jay BEST friends.

"Nothing's up, Sean, even if something was up, why would you care?"

he looked taken aback by the aggressiveness in my voice. "Well, Jay feels really bad for whatever happened between the 2 of you."

"Are you the messenger now?"

"No, it's just, it's creepy to see him so quiet, I mean this is Jay we are talking about, LOUD Jay. So what's up?"

I looked at the inside of my locker debating what to say. I knew that Toby was listening in, I don't think anyone at school knew about me and Jay yet, but when Toby told JT and JT told EVERYONE, everyone would know.

But I was saved the trouble because just then we heard a loud sound, it sounded like a gunshot. All three of us looked at the doorway as people ran out of it. I don't know why I did it and it was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life, but I went TOWARDS it. I walked towards the gunshot and Sean being the heroic kind of guy followed me and Toby the wannabe heroic guy followed.

So we came face to face with the one person I made a promise to myself I would avoid today, Rick...with a gun. Sean muttered something to me and tried to pull me away, I was in such a state of shock that I would be lead anywhere by anyone.

"DON'T move away from me!" Rick yelled breaking the trance I was in, I was staring at the gun, was he going to shot one of us? Had he already shot one of us? Was I going to die tonight? Was Sean or Toby going to die tonight?

"You've made my list Emma, you flirted with me, and was nice to me, I thought you liked me. But I find out you are with JAY!" Rick said in a soft voice but it got louder as he went on.

"Just put the gun down ok?" Sean said in a wannabe calm voice, I heard a little fear around the edges. If he died it'd be my fault.

There was an argument going on, I wasn't paying attention, I just prayed something like a miracle would happen. I had never felt this trapped before or this scared, not since...Jordan, something I have tried with all of my might to forget, and until this day have done very well to forget. But the tension and me praying for a miracle well it brought back memories I swore I would forget. I came back to my senses as Sean wasn't by my side he was a little closer to Rick. Rick said something and pointed the gun at me and aimed. I felt a pushed, then a stinging pain that was the worse I had ever felt, a yell and everything went black.

**Regular POV Classroom  
**

Everyone was confused and waiting, Ellie was looking around everywhere for Emma, but not finding her. They had MI together, so where was she? Ellie, Sean, Emma, Jay and Alex, had it together. But Emma and Sean were missing, did something happen? Was that why they were locked in the classroom.

Ellie looked over at Alex who was playing a game on her cell and Jay was just throwing a ball around getting glares from Mr Simpson.

Ellie came over to them, "do you guys know where Emma and Sean are?" she finally asked them.

Alex looked up and Jay stopped throwing the ball.

"They aren't here?" Jay asked looking around.

Ellie rolled her eyes, her boyfriend had a rather oblivious friend. "No they aren't and I was wondering where they were. Do you know?"

they both shook there heads. "Emma's been avoiding me all day." Jay said shrugging not looking into it very much.

"Have you cheated on her yet?" Alex said in a snappy tone.

Jay rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"I think I'm going to call Ashley she has this period with Paige and I really want to know what is going on." Ellie said getting her cell out and speed dialing her friend.

Alex and Jay shrugged going back to what they were doing before. A couple minutes later Ellie came back a shade or two whiter then how her skin tone usually was.

"Um..."

Alex and Jay looked up expecting an answer.

"There's been a shooting." Ellie whispered. "Ashley told me, that Paige told her, who called her mom, it was Jimmy whose been shot, and so has—" tears came to Ellie's eyes as she couldn't finish.

The two people looked at her, Jay with a horrified look on his face and Alex was looking at Simpson who was quietly talking to Suave.

Simpson at that pointed started crying, he had to be escorted out and Suave stayed with them as Simpson was taken out by the police. Alex knew then who the other person was who had gotten shot, and guilt rushed through her, she looked at Jay who was still watching Ellie cry as if he had never seen anyone cry before.

"Ellie? Ellie? Was...was Em...was Emma shot?" Alex asked quietly, not daring to look at Jay.

Ellie nodded hiccupping, "yeah, Sean was with her." they both looked at Jay.

Jay was silent but the expression on his face told you everything. He looked as if someone had slapped him with a truck, he was sad and surprised. Emma? His Emma was shot by Rick?

* * *

They were finally let out, and went down the stairs, to find Sean. Ellie went up to Sean and hugged him, he didn't return it for a few seconds then did.

"What happened, man?" Jay asked quietly as they walked towards his car to go to the hospital.

"I was questioned." Sean said in an eery voice.

Ellie looked a little worried, "we mean...about Rick." she whispered.

"We were in the hallway and he appeared with a gun. We tried to get out of there but...I don't know he was talking about Emma being on his list and him liking her and stuff. Then he pulled the trigger and I attacked him. Toby pushed her out of the way so it only hit her shoulder. There was so much blood...Rick's dead though." Sean muttered the story out in strange parts.

It wasn't in order but everyone got the jest of it anyway.

They were silent the rest of the drive there and were silent till they were aloud to see Emma.

"How are you?" Jay asked sitting on her bed, white as the sheets.

She smiled at him, looking tired and a little scared.

"Fine, I'm fine." she said, "it wasn't very deep and it didn't hit any major blood vessels. They said I just had to be questioned and they'd run some more tests, I should be out by tomorrow." she said smiling.

They all looked at her not really believing that someone they knew was shot.

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked.

Emma shook her head. "Nope."

"Do you have to wear anything?" Ellie asked gripping Sean's hand with a strength he didn't know she had.

"No, but I have to come back to hospital in a month, and I ave to wear like this huge band-aid thing."

there was silence once again.

"Did Spike and Snake see you?" Ellie asked.

Emma nodded, " yeah they just left so you guys could come in, everyone's fine, I'm fine, really." she smiled again, and everyone seemed to believe her.

They wanted her to be ok, they didn't want to hear that she wasn't, everything would seem a lot more real if she wasn't.

"Jimmy isn't though, he's paralyzed." Emma whispered.

Alex looked down, she had to go see Craig to see how he was doing, so she left. So did Ellie and Sean wanting to give Emma and Jay a minute alone.

"So..." Jay said looking around trying to think of something to say. "How...How are you?"

Emma shrugged, "you asked me that Jay. I'm sorry for avoiding you earlier."

Jay shrugged. "Yeah I'm sorry for uh, doing whatever it was to upset you."

Emma looked at him for a minute. Was he lying that he didn't know? Or did he really not know? She didn't want Jay to be the one who had caused the feather charade, so she decided to just believe him, denial was better then the truth. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, she just wanted to go back to how she felt when she was in the closet, special.

(A/n: i will try and get on the computer soon, but not sure if I can, I hope you liked it, and please review.)


	10. Out Of The Lopp

**A/N:** SO SO SO SO SO sry! I was in Israel for awhile and well...I'm SOOOOO sry. Plus I had writers block and uch! sry. But I want to thank everyone for reviewing and everything it means A TON! and here is chapter 10. OrginallyI was going to stop at 10 but I thought I'd wondered for from the original storyline so I'm bringing it back. Also sry if there is any confusion in the chapter and if it sucks. And also SRY again! Did anyone see friday's Degrassi! wow! sry here is chapter 10.

**Chapter 10** **_Out of the Loop_**

A few days had passed since the shooting and school was out. School was to be canceled for a week, and Emma was let out of the hospital.

True Jimmy was still in there but, Alex was happy. Her friend was out of the hospital meaning that everything would go back to how it was before, calm, easy-going, and shallow. Well not easy-going and calm because usually one of the three friends would obsessing about either boy for days on end.

But Alex just hopped Emma would be Emma and all would be ok. So Alex decided to throw Emma a little party, for being out of the hospital. Alex was throwing it, but of course it wasn't at her house, no it was at Sean's.

So that was why Alex was at Emma's going throw all her clothes trying to pick something hot out for Emma. The search wasn't going so well, since Emma wanted to hide her arm, ever since the shooting people would ask her questions about it. But mostly everything Emma owned that was hot was showing her arms, so that was why Emma was pissed and Alex was pissed. It wasn't a very good way to start the night.

"Emma! Stop being like this and show your damn ARM!" Alex yelled throwing a lime green lacy camisole on the bed, finally getting fed up.

Emma sat down on the bed next to it and sighed, she was tired. Tired of the questions, and tired of the denial she was in.

"Alex...why are you throwing this party?"

"Cause your out of the hospital, stupid." Alex sat down next to her, also tired.

She hopped this conversation wasn't going, where she thought it was going.

"I...I...Alex...Why has Jay been avoiding me?"

Alex's head snapped up, a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about? Every time I see him he says he's going to see you."

"Well he hasn't, not for the past...well since the first time he came with you guys." Emma looked down and absently rubbed her cast.

"Do you think he knew this would happen?" Alex was confused for a minute, knew that he was going to start and avoiding Emma? Then she realized she was talking about the shooting. "Emma...Em, he didn't...he was at your jeopardy thing. He...didn't do anything."

Alex had a hard time saying that, because it was a lie. Jay was involved, so was she, and Spinner.

Emma rolled her eyes and got up walking around her room, not looking at Alex. "Alex I'm not stupid, you and Jay did it." Emma turned around and looked at her guilty friend, "so why? Did you know he'd come after me? Do you think Jay knew? And why is he avoiding me?"

It was quiet and Alex knew with all her heart, that Jay could not have known. From what she'd seen from him and Emma before the shooting they were happy, HE was happy. It was a first for him. But the real question she asked herself was, why? Why was Jay avoiding Emma, was he guilty about what happened? Was he cheating? Was he going to the ravine? Why? Why? Why?

"I don't know Em to all the questions but, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything to happen to you, but Jay...Jay's a complicated guy, you have to be careful."

There was a pause as they thought.

Then Alex broke it by holding up a pair of black ripped jeans, and a short white skirt.

"Now, black jeans? White skirt?"

Emma smiled and took the black jeans and a red silky camisole. "Let me go shower." Alex smirked knowing she had just gotten her away from thinking about Jay.

* * *

They arrived at Sean's a little later then planned since Emma wanted to put a sweater on over the cami, but they were there all the same.

Sean came up to them smiling a little, then handed Emma a drink.

Emma shook her head, "I took Pain killers."

Sean shrugged and handed it to Alex who drank deeply.

"Where's Jay?" Emma asked, as they walked around a little.

Sean shrugged, "Last time I saw him he was getting hammered BIG time."

Emma sighed, remembering the last time he got drunk...with her...leading to making out...when she was with Sean.

"Oh, ok. Where's Ellie?"

"Ordering a Pizza."

Emma nodded seeing a red head come up to her at that moment.

"Ok, a Hawaiian Pizza, and a pepperoni are on the way."

"Who are all these people?" Emma asked looking around.

Sean shrugged, looking around too. "People that are filling your party."

Emma shrugged smiling as she saw a backwards baseball cap coming there way.

"Hey J—"

"Emma!" Jay said slurring.

"Isn't it a bit early to get plastered?" Sean asked joking around.

"Sean I have to tell you something." Jay pointed his finger at him then took a sip of his beer bottle.

"What?"

"You...you always through good parties!" Jay laughed taking another drink.

Then he turned to Emma.

"Emma! Emma, I'm...s-s-sorry. That cast is ugly."

Emma blushed at his comment.

"I always thought you were sucha na-nature girl and now! Getting shot by your crush that's SOOO big!" Jay took another sip and wobbled.

"You have great legs. I liked you even before we went out when you were dating Sean, that night..."

Emma starred in horror at him, not now! He wasn't going to tell him now! When he was PLASTERED!

"Jay, go lie down, come on."

Sean looked back and forth between the too, what was he missing? He was totally out of the loop.

"Emma! I think I love you! You hot thang, you!" Jay cried as she led him to Sean's empty bedroom.

"Jay come on sit down." Emma pushed him on the bed then went to get a bucket, Sean's room didn't have a bathroom.

"Emma...I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

Jay's eyes closed, then he blindly groped for her uncasted hand.

"Em, I think I love you. And if something was to have happened...I'd never forgive myself." that was when Jay dosed off into a dreamless sleep, later to be waken by puking.

* * *

"How is he?" Sean asked later on, as they cleaned, it was about 4 in the morning and finally the last guest had left, they were all tired and just wanted to sleep.

"He's fine, resting now...I hope." Emma said taking a breath in. Truth was she was a little confused, if Jay loved her or atleast thought he did, why was he avoiding her?

Emma went over to the couch and slumped down next to Ellie.

"SOOOOO tired, could just fall asleep here."

Emma nodded, "parents aren't even home, won't care." the two drifted off as Sean cleaned and Craig and Alex made out on the porch.

* * *

They were woken a little while later by a large crash. Emma jerked her head off Ellie's shoulder and looked around for the noise.

"What the----" but she was cut off as she saw Sean practically throw Jay across the room.

"Sean what is----" Ellie started but was cut off.

"How could you! You weren't into her! You claimed to hate her!" Sean yelled as he punched Jay, then tried again but Jay punched him back.

"We didn't do anything! Besides you were into Ellie."

"But I didn't love Ellie, I loved Emma!"

Sean punched Jay again, and Jay pushed Sean causes him to crash to the floor.

"Well now you too are broken up! Get over it Sean! You love Ellie I love Emma!"

"I told you I love Emma not Ellie!"

There was a ringing silence as Sean glanced over to the now full awake girls, Jay looked over at them too.

Emma's eyes were as big as saucers, and Ellie was silently crying.

"News flash for you Sean. Emma is in love with Jay, they've been in love or lust not sure, with each other since before you broke up they were all over each other at that party we went too, everyone knew but YOU!"

Ellie got up, marched to the bathroom and slammed the door.

The silence was stretching on.

"You too made out?" Sean asked quietly.

Emma looked at him confused wasn't that what he was yelling about earlier. "Yeah...wasn't that what you were talking about?" Emma asked hesitantly.

Sean shook his head.

"Lucy Miller came up to him after you two fell asleep, said she forgot something, told him I was real into you when you too were together. Nothing about our drunken night together."

Emma put her hand to her mouth. "Sean I'm sorry really----"

"Save it! Just take Ellie and leave."

"But Sean----"

"LEAVE!"

Sean took a lamp and smashed it against a wall.

"Leave!"

Emma hurried to get Ellie out of the bathroom and left the house passing Alex and Craig in a not-so Pg-13 position sucking each others mouths off.

Some Emma's back from the hospital Party that was, Emma thought bitterly.

(A/N: So how was it? I hope it was good and long since I deprieved you guys for so long. Please review!)


	11. Changes Aren't My Favorite thing

**A/N:** well, i guess you guess you guys, have finally gotten tired of all the waiting, and my excusses so I will not give you any. I just want to tell you all that you have been a wonderful and reviewfully cool crowd. err readers. So thankx for checking out the story and I am glad you enjoyed it so much to giv me over 80 reviews. So thank you! Here is the final chapter 11, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Also this is a little angsty.

**Chapter 11** _**Changes aren't my favorite thing**_

**Emma's POV**

It's been a month since the party, a month since the shooting, and a month since I'd hooked up with Jay. Everything had changed, and I don't take to changes too well.

We still hung out, I guess, just not as much. We had all gone our separate ways, life stopped for the 5 of us, our chapter together had closed.

Sean had moved back to his hometown with his parents, after rumor has it, saw his mother crying on television.

Jay had started hanging at the Ravine, more then usual. I sometimes felt as if he couldn't be near me for some odd reason. We hadn't really talked since that night, maybe he'd let me in too much, or maybe he still felt guilty. I'm not sure, and I don't know if I'll ever REALLY know.

Alex and Craig had broken up, he found out that she, Spinner, and Jay had dumped the paint on Rick, she had started the train of event to get his best friend shot. No one but Craig and us knew that Alex and Jay were involved. Everyone just blamed Spinner, and he was kicked out of school.

Alex was depressed and in a very quiet way had dumped Ellie and me. She was now hanging out with Paige and co, more.

Ellie was just as depressed and I hate to say it, started cutting again, she's denying that she's started it again, but I know better.

Then as for me, well, I'm as depressed as Ellie and am trying to deal with the whole situation...by not eating. I guess it started off with me believing Jay was repulsed by me, that was the reason he was avoiding me. But then it turned into an obsession, I am anorexic.

I'm not sure if things will ever be the same, I hope so. I hope Jay and me will get back together, since the last time I was really truly happy was when I was with him, and I hope Sean comes back for Ellie. I also hope Alex and Craig will get back together, since they are both as depressed as ever. But I doubt it, I doubt all of it.

* * *

"Hey."

I looked up to see Ellie, she had on a plaster-on-smile. I gave her the same smile, we were both obviously in pain, but were too stubborn to tell the other.

"How are you?" I asked.

It was last period and we were getting ready to go home. I already knew her answer before she even said it, fine. We were both 'fine.'

"Fine." she answered with the same smile. "You?"

"Fine."

We walked out the door together, and as we walked down the steps of Degrassi, I heard my name being called.

"Emma! Emma! Wait!"

I turned around and imagine my surprise when I saw Jay running towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to ignore the attraction between us.

"Um, I um, have to talk to you." I shrugged and looked at Ellie, she shrugged back.

"Ok." I said.

"Well, I want to start with I'm sorry."

"Jay you told me this...when you were drunk."

"Yeah I know, but see, I did a really bad thing."

I raised an eyebrow, Jay had done a ton of bad things what's so different about this one? One he wanted to tell me himself?

"I did that thing to Rick." He said shrugging.

"Yeah, I know."

"Who told you?"

"No one, Jay, I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were."

"Why—"

"Just let me finish!"

I rolled my eyes but went quiet anyway.

"I wouldn't hang out with him, girls, he's spreading gonorrhea to the whole school!" some girl said, then walked away, laughing.

I looked at Jay, and felt...something that I can't really name, all I know was it was a BAD feeling.

"How did you get gonorrhea?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged, but I knew he was lying, he always lied to me, not to hurt me, I guess, but he eventually did just that.

* * *

I found out the next day how he got it. From Amy, and he'd slept with a bunch of different girls so there was an outbreak at the school. I, myself, went to a clinic just to make sure. It hurt knowing he did all that, when in my mind we were still semi-together. We hadn't OFFICIALLY broke up, we never had that talk, we just drifted.

So as I sit here as depressed as ever, either dying from starvation, or dying from heartbreak, I don't know which. I just want to say, I loved Jay, and probably still do. But how can I forgive him? After all he's done, and put me through, how can I ever forgive him?

Man, if I ever get off this bed I'm getting help.

(A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if this was a bad ending or too sad or whatever. But I hope you liked the whole thing anyway. Thanks for reading! and I'm sorry the ending was so incredible short!)


End file.
